LILY.EXE
Lily.exe is an hidden Scribblenauts Unlimited character found in the PC version's files. She looks like the same as Lily, but with black holes as eyes and bleeding mouth. I found her in the files. Encounter: The sighting of lily.exe was encountered by Flower VGCP (The survivor). The following is the story told by her in her interview: I was playing Scribblenauts Unlimited with my friends. It was a really fun time. We cut down some trees, killed each other *Laugh*, and many other stuff in Punctation Plaza we made. All the sudden when we were checking out a store, i noticed something went wrong. A large horde of zombies are approaching us. Then something went wrong again. Lily.exe was created. she didnt speak and just made a strange disturbing ambient noises (it was like dark room ambience with echo sound and water drop. It made me felt really lonely but a little bit scared). At first, i thought it was a glitch or some random object that accidentally got created. But still, we have zero explanation about the creepy noises. To get rid of this guy, we tapped "Lily.exe" and clicked the Trash Icon. I didnt know that lily.exe cant do nothing about this. As soon as we created a team (Sonic, Tails and Knuckles), that random guy joined the team. Her gloves was all black and like before she make only noises but it was a lot different and more disturbing. We asked each other, "who is that guy?" But none of us know. And finally she said something! He texted "10" "9".... It was a count down! When he said "0", the scribblenauts windows i hid appeared. the city was burning! The team were running around killing ".EXE"s like the exes were enduring a great pain. When they finally died, a strange music started to play. The music made me felt even more lonely and scared but that time, i kinda felt depressed. We walked along the city to find who griefed our city. It was really chilling until i felt someone was behind me in real life. I looked behind and there was no one behind me. I looked back to my pc and suddenly electricity went down! It scared us a lot for a while! But we forced our self to play in our dark room I could feel my body paralyzed. I couldnt even close my eyes that time. The only parts of me that could move that time were my mouth and hands. A soft but very depressing music played. One of my friend, Maxwell looked like he was trembling in fear. He cried and picked up a pen, stabbed his mouth and tear it open! We screamed as we saw him harming himself. He was finished after he pulled his lower jaw off from his head. His fell with his destroyed face in front of the camera. It was the most CREEPY thing i ever saw in my life. I shouted "Who are you?" But that guy didnt even answer me. His psychotic game continued. The scribblenauts tab appeared again and we were in a hunger game arena. We knew what to do so we killed each other. When the first player, Lily died, skype tab appeared again. Lily bit flesh out from her wrist and eat it as she screamed "why are you doing this to me?" Her bleeding killed him not so long after She eat the last flesh that covered the bone in her wrist. We finally realized this creepy thing was playing with us. Scribblenauts tab appeared and we were in a burning place. There were 3 of us survived and we decided not to kill each other. While i and Doppelily were running out from the building, Doppelganger did something that he shouldnt have did. He didnt move even a little bit. He searched for the server file and he found something. He said "What is lily.exe?". As soon as he said that, the black figure appeared in front of him. He attacked it and said "Suck up!". He deleted lily.exe and the figure disappeared. Just after that, the skype tab appeared again. There was a message from the black figure and that time, he had a name. Diabolus. "You shouldnt have done that" he said. Doppelganger then screamed "what are you? Please no!". He bit a wire! He got electrocuted! A small explosion from the wire destroyed his lip and some piece of his flesh blocked some part of his camera. Then he died. We were crying, not because his death but because we scared. The scribblenauts tab appeared again. A message shown in the message box: LILY.exe successfully executed and then a new app shortcut appeared in my home screen. It was named LILY.exe! My last friend in the game, Chilly said he is leaving the game, its up. I warned him not to do anything the entity doesnt like but he didnt listen to me. He couldnt exit the game and after that. Skype appeared. I shouted "no dont kill him! Please!". I saw him pouring gasoline on himself and he picked his burning match! A message appeared "any last word?". He didnt say anything. His emotion was so calm. I saw how he burned to death. He wasnt even moving like he endured all the pain like a god. I was so scared! Then a message was sent to me. It was a picture. I opened the picture and saw a picture of a black humanoid creature with his slitted mouth that still drop some blood, standing behind me. I looked behind but there was nothing! And when i looked back to my laptop, my hand moved by itself, picking a pen and stab my stomach multiple time. I endured the pain until i finally had no power in myself and everything when black. When im going to faint. A sad funeral music started and i felt a cold hand touched my head and closed my eyes. Thats all i remember According to the police report, Doppelily's friend were found dead, hanging in their room. They commited suicide and there is no murder in this case. Doppelily was also found in her room. She was unconscious and got a rope around her neck. The police said, the rope wasnt strong enough to hang her so she fell before the death can take her. Flower VGCP is now a patient in a mental hospital, he always claim that his story is real but no one believe it since his friends body were found without any injury and bleeding. On 19 October 2017, he was brutally murdered by someone (or something). Note: This story is fake Category:Creepypasta spinoff Category:.exe Category:Teh day of all teh blod Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta